


Camping Trip!

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [7]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: The usually cold and brash Grizzly invites Panda out for a weekend of camping, but can Panda bear a whole weekend out in the woods? With no reception or vegan snacks?





	Camping Trip!

Today was a slow day in the cafe. Time seemed to just endlessly drag on as only a few customers came in. Deciding the day wasn’t going to be one for profit the polar bear simply told Panda to close up.

While a pang of disappointment hit Panda’s heart he couldn’t help but feel one of joy as well! He was finally off! Free to go off and spend the rest of his day in relaxing peace!

Stepping outside to change the sign to closed. He looked to see a motorcycle suddenly come in appearance…coming closer and closer. Until it stopped right in front of the cafe

Panda eyes widened realizing that it was the Grizzly bear! Panda watched him get off the motorcycle before walking up to the other and stopping in front of him. 

His eyes were focused peering down at Panda before kneeling down to his eye level. The short bear could feel anxiety rising inside him as the Grizzly went to grab his paw.

“G-Grizzly San? I promise whatever I did wrong I won’t do again j-just please don’t eat me!” Panda blubbered flinching a bit now.

Until he heard the Grizzly roughly say, “I’m not trying to eat you…damn…” He noticeably cut himself off taking a deep breath, “Panda-san…”

Grizzly then let out a low cough before looking away from him. “Will you…go on a camping trip with me for the weekend?”

Panda looked a bit unsure peering over to where Shirokuma stood and to his surprise the white bear simply nodded in approval.

“Okay, Grizzly-san I’ll go with you on this trip.” Panda put on a smile for the other to put him more at ease.

Grizzly simply lead him over to the motorcycle. Handing him a black helmet for his head, the Grizzly mumbled a few things with a light blush as he started up the motorcycle.

Holding tightly onto Grizzly the two went out, and to Panda’s mild surprise, instead of going straight to the forest they hit the bar? And he seemed to notice Grizzly’s was surprisingly quiet the whole ride.

Watching Grizzly go inside he soon came back with a large bag overfilled with things..the bear couldn’t decipher them all but it seemed like the tent was the thing taking the most space.

Following Grizzly to his jeep, he began to go in the backseat of the car until Grizzly’s rough voice halted him saying, “Come sit in the front you jackass.”

Panda scoffed before moving over to the front seat and buckling himself in tight. Eyes peering outside the window as the car began to go off.

To Panda’s surprise, the whole car ride was filled with a thick silence. It seemed like the car drive to the forest spot was going to take forever.

Beginning to doze off he was soon interrupted as he heard the car screech to a stop.

Finally peeping his head up Panda’s eyes widened at the scenery. There was a beautiful amount of bushy greenery! And a sparkling waterfall right behind all of it!

Stepping out the car he looked around, the fresh smell of the dirt and the cool forest breeze went through his fur.

“Pretty nice right?” Grizzly asked with a smile while taking the equipment off to place it down and set everything up.

“It is..” Panda brightened up at the first sight. But soon his opinion quickly changed as the time passed.

Sitting down with Grizzly-san in the tent, an awkward silence filled for a moment. 

“I’m gonna go get some Firewood,” Grizzly said before opening the tent and going out in the forest.

Every second Grizzly was gone Panda could feel the painful prick of a fire ant biting him or some creepy insect finding its way on him in the tent.

Growing quickly agitated by the second as the temperature suddenly decided to drop, the darker the sky became.

Suddenly hopeful thoughts of being home quickly plagued his mind. After waiting for a good hour the Grizzly came back with a huge pile of thick splintery firewood in one paw and in the other held a large amount of plump salmon freshly out from the lake…something Panda couldn’t and WASN’T going to eat.

“Eat up, I got us dinner.” Grizzly nonchalantly said throwing half of the pile of fish in front of Panda.

Pushing the pile back to him Panda quietly said “You can have it. I don’t even like fish.”

“What the hell?! What kind of bear doesn’t even eat fish?! You should eat it anyways. Don’t let my efforts go wasted.”

Panda gave a frown at the bear's words, “No, I’m not eating this! I-I hate fish! I don’t even like MEAT! I’m a vegan! And besides that, the thing is raw! Don’t you get sick eating raw fish?”

“That’s a HUMAN thing Panda-san, Bears are perfectly able to eat raw fish Panda-san, and even if you STILL doubt that then remember people eat sushi! So stop your complaining and eat the fish.”

“No. I want to go home.” Panda finally said short simple and sweet. But with much sting intentionally put behind it.

“W-What?! What do you mean you want to go home?! I thought you were enjoying the pretty scenery here and all that junk!” Grizzly growled, a hurt angry expression painting on his face.

“Well the scenery is pretty but that doesn’t make up for all the other terrible things here! That fresh smell of dirt I first got when we got here is starting to reek.”

“And on the subject of it I got plenty of it trapped in my fur now, I’ve been getting bit all these fire ants and other weird bugs keep finding their way on me! Not to mention this sleeping bag doesn’t help with how cold this forest gets at night time…I can feel the cold wind still through this thin sleeping bag.”

“I’m also not using the forest floor for a bathroom anymore!” Now Panda was going off on a tangent on the many hardships of him camping here.

Grizzly frowned with a slight blush his face turning into shock at the information. That little Grizzly told him that this spot was the PERFECT spot for camping…so if it was..and he was having so much fun…was it just this bear wasn’t one built for nature and now Grizzly has to reap the consequence of bringing him here?

A dark frown spread across his face. Now was the time. No more time to dawdle. No more awkwardly quiet silences. He was going to tell him and tell him now damn it.

Inching closer to him and pulling Panda in closer to so they were barely inches apart he began to say, “Panda-san…I didn’t just bring you out to this forest to have you suffer…You see…I-”

“Wait..” Panda said putting a paw on the Grizzly’s mouth before peeping out, “D-do you smell that Grizzly-san?”

“The fresh smell of the forest?” Grizzly said a bit confused.

“N-No! I smell smoke!” Panda suddenly yelled, pulling back the tent to reveal the trees right around them blazing in a fire!

The radiation of the fire burned against the two as they looked around in shock. The fresh smell of burning wood filled the air as parts of the ground also were on fire.

“W-We gotta get the hell out of here!” Grizzly-san barked slinging Panda up in his arms and beginning to run off. The fire around them catching onto them a few times but they quickly patted it out leaving scorch marks on their fur.

The smoke beginning to build up more and more as he ran but ducking his head down and covering his and Panda’s face he continued to run into they finally ran out the forest where Grizzly’s car lied.

In surprise getting closer to the jeep, they looked to see Shirokuma sitting straight up in the car.

“S-Shirokuma?! What the hell are you doing here?” He barked, soon cutting off as he began to cough. That smoke did a number on him.

“I got bored.” He said simply with a smile before it quickly falling…why were they covered in ash and scorch marks?

“Grizzly san..Panda-san, Let me drive you home.” He said with much concern tinted in his voice.

“Thanks, Shirokuma san.” They both said in unison before stepping in the backseat together.

The ride was silent as they went back to the bar. It seemed like the ride would never end but to Panda’s surprise the ride was quicker than expected as that familiar screech of tires signaled they were there.

Grizzly looked up and down the bear with various scorch marks lying on his fur. Sighing a bit he was about to leave until Panda put a paw on his.

“Wait…I just have to say…I’m sorry.” Panda croaked wiping a tear.

“W-Wait..why the hell are you apologizing?” Grizzly asked with much confusion piercing his tone.

“I was…such a whiny dingle…I guess I should’ve been more grateful..” Panda explained, before going up to plant a quick kiss on his cheek.

“N-No…I shouldn’t have been..so pushy you know? I should’ve just accepted that you were a vegetarian instead of pushing for you to eat salmon.” Grizzly said before planting a kiss on his forehead, a full blush filling his face now.

“Well…goodbye for now, Panda-san.” He winked before preparing to get out.

“T-Thank you for getting me out of that…whole forest fire thing, I probably would’ve have been a charred bear without you.”

“Y-Yeah yeah don’t mention it!” Grizzly waved a paw at him before looking at Shirokuma. “Bring my car right after you drop this guy off. No joy rides you damn polar bear.”

He gave a simple nod before watching the Grizzly bear go off into the bar.  
.  
Silently Panda looked at Shirokuma and Shirokuma looked back at him before letting out a laugh, the car going off to Panda’s place to end this crazy day.


End file.
